team minato captured (yaoi rape)
by jess5423
Summary: team minato is captured and kakashi pays the price for them all to get out of there (hard yaoi, don't like don't read)


**Author notes:** I hope you like it and if you don't have any nice to say don't review and your welcome to give me advice on my story though… the first part is boring but it gets better so don't stop reading please...

**Characters:** about kakashi, minato, obito and rin _

**Sandaime: **team minato I have a mission for you, what I want you to do is go to the earth country and invade them and get as much information about them as possible, such as: justu, weapons they use, plans or attacks on the leaf village anything relevant ok that is you're mission. "Yes hokage-sama kakashi, minato, obito and rin replied in unison…

**Outside the hokage's office with team minato**

Ok kakashi, obito, rin go home grab everything you need and meet me at the village gates in 1hour for our mission. "Yes sensei" they all replied and left to get their things.

**1hour later at village gates**

That complete loser is late again, why is he always late, damn why am I on the same team as a loser the idiot uchiha obito, damn how long is he going to take? Sais an angry kakashi… calm down kakashi you should be used to this, I am used to it sensei but I still get annoyed… (Obito arrives)… FINALLY, DAMN DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH UCHIHA, well you see there was this old ladi… OK QUIT THE EXCUSES OBITO YOU'RE DEAD! With that kakashi runs and punch's or at least tries to punch the uchiha before getting grabbed by minato and slung over his shoulder… obito just laughs at this scene (kakashi is over one of minato's shoulders his face buried in minato's back and his legs hanging over minato's stomach near his waist) kakashi just struggles to break free from his sensei's grip but fails miserably and gives up and just stays there slung over minato's shoulder frowning into his back (minato's back) they jump for hours (over tree branches) with obito wondering why minato's still has kakashi slung over his shoulder so he (obito) asks "sensei why is kakashi still slung over your shoulder?" minato replies: because… I, I actually don't know" (minato stops so does obito and rin then minato puts kakashi back on the ground, kakashi scowls and grumbles angrily minato chuckles and obito laughs then they carry on jumping through tree's for another 2hours before they stop for the night. Minato, obito, rin and kakashi set up camp and sit around a bomb fire and obito Sais "sensei tell us a scary story" ok then obito minato replies… it was a dark and stormy night…

**Next day**

They all wake up and minato asks "did everyone have a goodnight?" obito said: you bet…kakashi said: no… and rin said: I had a nightmare about that scary story you told us… they all stare at rin, minato stares with sympathy… obito also stares with sympathy and kakashi stared with that emotionless face of his. Minato walks up to rin and hugs her and says it was just a dream and obito pats her on the back then they walk over to the now gone bomb fire to eat some breakfast on the logs that were placed around the bomb fire… they had some fruit for breakfast… "Why do we have to have fruit" while they were eating obito complained then minato replied: it's the only thing we have so deal with it… fine obito grudgingly accepted and ate the fruit with the rest of his team. When they finished eating they set back off. Kakashi asks minato "how much longer til we're in the earth country?" minato said "ten minutes" they all are shocked and rin sais "only ten minutes" kakashi said "looks that way I mean look in the distance you can see the hidden stone village (ninja village in land of earth) gates ahead of us" rin blushes because kakashi answered her question and then looked ahead and was surprised, nervous but determined to succeed this mission.

**They're now at the village in earth shonobi uniforms at the stone village gates **

I've never seen you before the person at the stone village's main gate says, minato smiles and sheepishly rubs the back of his head and says "the Tsuchikage wants us as new ninja's and ordered us to come see him" the main gates person walked up to minato, obito, kakashi and rin in earth shonobi uniforms and looked them up and down then he called his partner over and said to his partner "take these 4 to the Tsuchikage and don't let them out of your sight or let them slip away got it" yes sir his partner replied and took the 4 through the hidden stone village as they were walking the guy told the 4 what shops were what like a tour then they finally got to the tsuchikage's mansion with minato, obito, rin and kakashi nervous because they did not expect this they expected to just get in and get information but boy were they wrong.

**In the tsuchikage's mansion**

Tsuchikage: who are you? (The Tsuchikage asked after the partner at the main gate that brang them here left) minato sais before kakashi replies "we're here to be earth shonobi's… the Tsuchikage then replied angrily "THEN HOW DO YOU ALL HAVE THE FUCKING UNIFORM FOR THE VILLAGE" kakashi replies we brought them from the shonobi uniform shop then the Tsuchikage then asks "THEN WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON THEM?" kakashi again replies "because we spared with each other to make sure we're all good enough to be earth shonobi" minato, obito and rin all think to themselves _kakashi really is a great liar this is perfect, let's hope nothing mucks this up…_ then the Tsuchikage said "huh well… I guess that's understandable why come here without knowing if you're good enough to be in this village" all of them (including kakashi) thinking to themselves _YES THIS WORKED NICE _then the Tsuchikage asks "why do you want to be earth shonobi?" Before kakashi can say his believable lie he already thought up, obito thinks he can help and replies to the Tsuchikage "well we wanted to improve our earth skills" obito said with a grin…minato, rin and kakashi think to themselves: _oh shit, he'll know that's a lie, that was pathetic obito you've got us in a hell of a lot of trouble now… _the tsuchikage's eyes went wide with barely controlled anger as he glared daggers at the 4 of them and then he yelled "FOX, HOUND" and suddenly 2 anbu appeared in front of them and minato thought _damn this isn't good, why did you answer obito kakashi is better at lying he could have gotten the trust of the Tsuchikage, damn obito_ the Tsuchikage ordered the anbu to capture the 4 the 2 anbu proceeded toward the 4 as they backed away from the anbu… the anbu captured them (kakashi, minato, obito and rin) and injected them with a sleeping gas in their neck and all 4 fell asleep.

**A few hours later**

UGH … minato, obito, kakashi and rin wake up and find themselves tied up on posts next to each other with their hands behind their backs and ropes going around their necks (not to tight so they're not choking) ropes around their stomach, legs feet and I've already said arms/hands…they look around and see each other. Kakashi sais to obito "this is all your fault uchiha, I had a perfectly good lie ready and you go and say that thanks a lot, it's your fault we're in this mess" now, now kakashi let's not play the blame game" rin said trying to keep them calm and herself calm, obito just looked away with a sad expression on his face then minato sais seriously "we need to find a way out of here and fast and complete our mission… wait no forget the mission just get out of here" then a thick male voice sais "you won't be getting out of here anytime soon so don't even dream about making an escape plan" the Tsuchikage walks past the man that said that and walks over to the 4 tied to metal posts (this is inside in a room sorry for not mentioning that) and looks them over he walks to minato and sais "you must be their sensei" then puts his hand on minato's cheek and then sais "the yellow flash aye?... well you can't teleport now you're tied up" the Tsuchikage laughed viciously and walked to obito and said "you're the idiot that ruined everything and got you all into this mess" obito's eyes start to water and the Tsuchikage slaps him in the face and tells him not to be a baby…

Then the Tsuchikage walks over to rin and Sais "you look like a medical ninja, am I right?" rin nods angrily, the Tsuchikage smiled thoughtfully and thought to himself _well I'm not letting her heal anyone but earth shonobi _ then the Tsuchikage walked over to kakashi and said "well then so you're the smart-ass that tricked me so well, you're one smart kid you know that" kakashi replies: "well my IQ is 300 and I'm only 12 wait til I'm an adult" the Tsuchikage smiled evilly and ripped kakashi's masked off and was about to laugh at what he thought would be an ugly face because kakashi hid his face but then he stopped and looked at kakashi's face, his own face was a mirror of shock … kakashi had the most beautiful face he had ever seen and the Tsuchikage thought to himself _damn this kid is beautiful I should never let him go damn and look at those soft kissable lips damn I wanna kiss him but not in front of everybody_

Kakashi glared a death glare at the Tsuchikage for ripping his mask off and the Tsuchikage could only laugh. Then the Tsuchikage left…

**Minato:** ok guys how can we get out of here we'll all be killed if we don't find a way out… **kakashi:** I can get us out just leave it to me…**minato:** what? How? ...**kakashi:** I said leave it to me… **minato: **ok kakashi… **rin: **we trust you kakashi… **obito: **I'm sorry this is all my fault… minato, rin and kakashi look at obito then minato Sais "it's not your fault obito, you were just trying to help, now let's rely on kakashi he thinks he can get us out ok" obito replies "yea ok… kakashi we all trust you, get us out of here" kakashi then Sais "don't worry I won't let you down"

**A few hours later**

The Tsuchikage comes in and kakashi asks him "can I talk to you alone Tsuchikage-sama?" the Tsuchikage replied to kakashi "of course kakashi" (he just knows their names ok) and the Tsuchikage unties kakashi and takes him outside the room the rest are in and the Tsuchikage asks "what is it kakashi" he practically purred kakashi answers "what can I do to make you let ALL of us go that includes me" the Tsuchikage sais erotically "well you could do something special with m… kakashi interrupts the Tsuchikage by saying "if I let you pretty much rape me/ have s*x with me will you let all of us go?" the Tsuchikage shocked at this question obviously not expecting it but still glad kakashi asked it, replies "yes kakashi I promise if you do I'll let all of you including you of course go unharmed… well you will be harmed after this but the rest won't and you will all be able to go back to the leaf village freely I… promise" kakashi thought about for a minute then accepted it.

The Tsuchikage and kakashi walk back into the room where the rest are tied to polls and the Tsuchikage sais to them "this boy kakashi here has made a deal with me, after 12hours (kakashi goes wide-eyed) all of you including kakashi can go back to the leaf village" and with that the 2 of them (Tsuchikage and kakashi) closed the door and went to another room.

**Minato, obito and rin**

**Minato: **I wonder what deal he made … **rin: **well he's doing what he said and is Gonna get us out of here… **obito: **yea let's trust him and wait 12hours…

**To the Tsuchikage and kakashi**

**(If you don't like gay, skip this paragraph and go to next one)**

The Tsuchikage throws kakashi onto his king size bed and climbs on top of kakashi and furiously rips kakashi's t-shirt off then feels kakashi's chest while kissing him/tonguing him after that kiss he sucks on kakashi's nipples and bits hard and kakashi moans in pain filled pleasure after ten minutes of sucking the Tsuchikage thoroughly takes kakashi's pants on and without warning shoves kakashi's entire dick in his mouth and sucks it, kakashi surprised at this action moaned even louder then the Tsuchikage sits up and sits on kakashi waist one leg to the left and one to the right, the Tsuchikage smiled and said "well ready I just touched you with love…now I'm going to push you til you break" and with that the Tsuchikage slammed his fist into kakashi's chest kakashi to winded to talk has a shocked expression on his face, then the Tsuchikage kept slamming his on the chest with kakashi screaming in pain then after ten minutes of blows to the chest kakashi's chest is now black with bruises, then the Tsuchikage then turned kakashi over so he was now on his stomach then the Tsuchikage lifted him up so his ass was in the air, his arms under his chest, his head down and he was on his knees the Tsuchikage didn't bother to prepare kakashi he just slammed his dick into kakashi ass and kakashi screamed in compete pain then as he was thrusting into kakashi the Tsuchikage decided to also punch his (kakashi's) back as he thrusted into kakashi so now kakashi was screaming from pain to his ass as the Tsuchikage was still fucking him and pain from the constant beating he was getting on his back…

**11hours later after that**

The Tsuchikage quickly took his dick out of kakashi's ass making kakashi scream in even more pain then the Tsuchikage said to kakashi "well done kakashi you did very good now I'm going to let you all go so get dressed then I'll let you all go" all the Tsuchikage got in response from kakashi was a grunt in pain so the Tsuchikage (with a smile on his face) walked over to him and put his hand on kakashi's shoulder at that touch kakashi went unconscious from pain, the Tsuchikage wiped the blood from kakashi's bleeding ass and then dressed him and carried him bridle style back to the room where minato, obito and rin were and walked in holding the unconscious kakashi, minato, obito and rin went wide-eyed and obito yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" and Tsuchikage just laughed and called the guard to untie minato, obito and rin, so the guard untied them and they walked over to the Tsuchikage and he gave minato kakashi and minato looked down at kakashi (minato's holding kakashi bridle style) with concern and then glared at the Tsuchikage and then the Tsuchikage said "get out of here be4 I change my mind" after hearing that minato holding kakashi, rin and obito quickly left.

**They're now half way back to the leaf village **

**Rin: **sensei we need to get back kakashi needs medical attention now … **obito:** yea sensei let's pick up the pace… **minato: **ok then

**At the leaf gates**

They run past the gates, through the village and through the hospital doors and straight up to the counter. Can I help you asked the person at the counter, ahh yea my student here has a lot of injuries and needs attention NOW, the lady call emergency medics straight away and they take kakashi to another room and minato, obito and in wait in the waiting room. After 30minutes a doctor comes out and minato asks with concern "is he going to be alright?" the doctor replies "yes he will be fine he just needs to stay in the hospital for about 3weeks maybe more it just depends on his condition" obito then sais angrily "ok can we see him now?" "Of course" the doctor replies and lets all of them in.

They all race to kakashi and notice he's unconscious, 1hour later he wakes up…UGH minato, obito and rin jump up and make sure he's alright after 5minutes of settling in minato asks kakashi "what was the deal you made kakashi you have so much bruises and a tear that you needed surgery for (everyone one knows where the tear is3 ) well what was the deal" kakashi answers "I let him use my body however he wanted" then minato sais "YOU WHAT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT ARE YOU CRAZY" then kakashi sais to him "well at least I got us out of that situation" **minato: **it shouldn't have coasted you this kakashi … **obito: **kakashi I'm sorry you had to get raped it's my fault if only I had just left it to you I'm sorry…. **Kakashi:** its ok I'll be fine just 3 weeks in the hospital…

**3 weeks later**

Minato appears in kakashi's hospital room and tells him he can leave now so minato helps kakashi sit up smiling sadly at his student then helping him to his feet kakashi falls but minato catches him and helps him walk to the front desk of the hospital to sign him out, when he's signed out they walk all over the village so kakashi gets used to walking again after 1hour of walking kakashi's used to it and minato sais "kakashi I appreciate what you did but you shouldn't have let yourself be raped like that" (kakashi got no scars and his bruises and ass healed and he looks normal) then kakashi answers "I would do anything to make sure my friends don't die" at that minato eyes lit up and went wide with surprise then turned into happiness and minato thought to himself _so kakashi does think of us as friends, my student is one amazing person_ then the 2 of them went and met up with obito and rin obito apologizing and rin asking him if he's ok, kakashi says he feels fine and then he says "I forgive you obito I never blamed you" then kakashi took of his mask and smiled at obito, rin and minato and minato, obito and rin think _he really has a heart and his true colours are showing kakashi really is an amazing person _and the 4 of them just laughed and played games all day then the next day back to training and back to normal but now kakashi smiles more often and him and obito are now best friends.

_sorry I'm not very good at endings and finally finished yay :D


End file.
